


Earning Respect

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [174]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, M/M, Post-Series, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All right, I know you're out there.  I'm not armed and I know you're in protection mode, but it's time we had a talk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earning Respect

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 27 July 2016  
> Word Count: 651  
> Prompt: 46. things you said when you kissed me goodnight  
> Summary: "All right, I know you're out there. I'm not armed and I know you're in protection mode, but it's time we had a talk."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately six weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This one turned out more fascinating than I'd expected. I know I say that about a lot of these, but it's the truth. My beta isn't sure the apology is apropos, but I feel it is because Shay wants peace for the whole family.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"I'm going up to bed now, love," Patrick says and squeezes James' hand. "Will you be joining me soon?"

"I'm not sure? I need to do a little thinking before bed."

"Anything you want to talk about? Or is it still at the mull it over stage?"

James smiles at Patrick's questions and turns his hand to lace their fingers together. "Mull it over stage, definitely, and thank you for asking. I really appreciate that."

"Always, James. You and Jacob mean everything to me, you know that." When James nods, Patrick smiles. "Do you want me to try to stay up, or is this one of those 'Thank God I've got tomorrow off' kind of nights?"

"Probably the latter, I'm afraid. It's okay though. I'll try not to stay out here too long. The mosquitos are getting nasty again."

Patrick stands next to James, leaning down to kiss him; a simple reminder of what he tries to show his husband every day. "Wake me when you come up to bed. I don't care what time it is, okay?" When James nods, he straightens and heads into the house.

James sits quietly for a few moments, sipping at his beer. When he knows he's alone again, he leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "All right, I know you're out there. I'm not armed and I know you're in protection mode, but it's time we had a talk."

It takes a moment or two before he hears faint rustling, then sees them melting out of the darkness to stand about ten feet from him. One is in front, clearly the alpha of this triad pack. They all stand there and stare at him until he sets his bottle aside and holds out his left hand, palm down.

"Come closer," he says with the faintest of smiles on his face. "I put my gun in the safe when I got home. I'm completely unarmed and harmless."

The alpha moves closer, slowly nearing him before sniffing at his hand. The dog finally sits down, an unspoken signal for the other two to join it. When they all sniff at his hand and sit down, he slowly pulls his hand back.

"Look, I owe one of you an apology. Actually, it's all three of you. I think I'm starting to understand what happened when Jacob had his accident in the pool. And whichever of you it was that attacked me, I get it, okay? You were protecting Th-- Damien from a plausible threat. And at that point, I was definitely a threat. So I'm sorry I shot you. I reacted in self-defense, right or wrong."

Before he can speak again, the dog to his left moves closer to lick his hand and rest its muzzle on his forearm. He reaches up slowly with his right hand to stroke the black fur on its head. And suddenly, all three are crowding in to get a pet, and he does what he can to pay them equal attention.

"You protect my son now, and the rest of this crazy little family we're creating. That makes you good in my book again. I hope this means we can start over again with a little more mutual respect?"

The alpha lets out a low sound that is half-sigh and half-bark, licks, his hand, then actually lowers its gaze. The other two follow suit for a moment, and James is struck by the respect being paid to him.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to go get some treats for you guys. Margot knows which ones you like, right?"

The alpha makes that same noise again, then turns around to trot off, the other two on its heels. At the edge of the flood lights, the alpha turns around and stares at him for a long moment, a tacit agreement offered and accepted, and then they fade into the shadows again.


End file.
